


Lucifer One-shots

by deckerdeckme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerdeckme/pseuds/deckerdeckme
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of one-shots that I already have posted on my Wattpad account: deckerdeckme. Make sure to check that out because I have more stories on that account as I'm less familiar with that website than this one. Enjoy!
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Archangel Lucifer





	Lucifer One-shots

Knock knock

Someone was at the door. Chloe was sat on the couch having her day off since all of the stress at work was starting to get to her. Considering the day off wasn't her suggestion, she didn't hate the idea of having it just to relax. She pulled herself up to go and answer the door practically launching herself at it to try and wake herself up because of all the drowsiness. Pulling at the door handle and swinging the door open revealing a handsome man with a three-piece suit, one button undone at his collar showing his Adam's apple clearly. It was none other than Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Los Angeles's best club, Lux, and also consultant for the LAPD.

"Arent you supposed to be at work?" Chloe said. Lucifer just scoffed at her comment.

"Me? Going to work... I only go because I have a view". By this time they had moved into the kitchen, Lucifer putting his elbow on the counter and showing off his adorable toothy pearls. Chloe was across the counter and just rolled her eyes at his devil's smirk that made her squirm in excitement, but she played it off cool as she would never actually admit that to anyone.

"Wait... why are you here?" Chloe asked curiously.  
"Oh right. I was bored and I realised that you weren't coming into work, I came here. Heard you took the day off" saying while once again showing off his toothy smile.  
"Well if you do want to join then I'm going to watch Netflix because it's my day off and there is no need for all of your Luciferness" she explains while waving her hands around in his direction. He held a hand to his heart as if he was hurt by her words, acting offended at her statement but that sad face once again slowly turned into a smirk. Chloe sat down on the couch with a blanket over her legs and the TV remote in her hand, clicking onto Netflix. Lucifer sat down next to her. It's not like he had anything else better to do.

"What are we watching?" Lucifer asked as he took his suit jacket and shoes off to get more comfortable and then proceed to steal some of the blanket from Chloe.  
"I think I'm just gonna put a romance or a comedy on". That comment earned a shrug from Lucifer but she put on a couple of episodes of Friends instead as she heard the show was good and Ella had been pushing her to watch it. She was obsessed with it!

After a few episodes, Chloe had fallen asleep with her head on the back of the couch but when she had awoken, she was held onto something warm. It felt hard but it was soft, comforting her cheek as she cuddled into the unknown. Opening her eyes she realised she was lying on someone's chest. Someone's bare chest. Someone's bare curved chest. Someone's bare curved-edged chest. The sight could make her drool. Chloe bounced up in a panic, pushing herself off of it and this chest belonged to Lucifer Morningstar himself. He basically left his own skin when she jumped off him, thinking there was something wrong.

"You don't have a shirt on!" She shouted over her sleep-laced voice and made Lucifer once again jump in the space he was in as she sat up to get more comfortable.  
"Well you looked cold and everybody knows skin contact is one of the best ways for heat to travel so... Plus you didn't seem to mind when you were attached to me," he said giggling at his own statement.  
"Ugh" was the only thing that came out of Chloe's mouth and she put her head in her hands to hide the blush that crept on her cheeks from his comment.  
"You look adorable when you sleep you know. Although you do snore" he said as he laughed.

She looked at him with a 'seriously' look on her face and then proceed to grab the closest pillow and hit him with it, releasing some of her frustration. Lucifer grabbed the pillow before she could use it to her advantage and pulled it closer to him causing her to clash into his chest once again. They were now both looking at each other, sexual tension in the air, but specifically at each other's lips. At first, it was a light and meaningless kiss but then it had become passionate as Chloe lifted her hands up to his face, caressing it and he reached his hands down to pull her closer to him, using her waist and she was now basically sitting on his lap.

The door opened and their romance was quickly interrupted. Trixie walked in casually from school who was being dropped off by her dad, Dan, Chloe's ex-husband. Chloe had to force herself off of Lucifer before either one of them had a chance to see their secret make-out session they were both having.


End file.
